dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Soundless Knight)
Issei Hyoudou '( 一誠 兵藤) is the main male protagonist of both the canon High School DXD series and the fanon stories Soundless Knight and Soundless DXD written by YagamiNguyen on fanfiction. Unlike his canon counterpart however, 'Soundless!Issei is not the wielder of the longinus Boosted Gear and is not a hardcore pervert; instead, he is a deaf guy with a mysterious and power. Appearance Issei is a 16-year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He is usually seen with a sad expression and his body language gives the impression of a heavily depressed teenager. Under his clothes he has a big scar over his right shoulder due to the accident that took his hearing sense. His most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a blazer (more commonly black, although in other media is shown with a tinge of purple or grey, with white accents) over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, with a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, matching black pants, and wears blue and white sneakers. While he's with the Occult Research Club or doing his devil duties he uses magical earphones that allows him to recover his hearing sense. Personality After he lost his hearing sense Issei became an unsociable, depressed guy who spent most of his time at his place. He is somewhat timid but gentle, always thanking everyone at school for helping him and doesn't get angered easily as shown while dealing with the pervert duo. Issei is mentally scarred because of the accident and prior joining Rias' peerage he was completely mute from the years of deafness. Fortunately enough as he interacts with the Occult Research Club his depression disappears and he opens up more and more as time passes. The more the plot advances, a hidden personality starts awakening inside him, every time he picks a sword to fight he changes to a bloodthirst fighter who finds joy in the thrill of the fight. History Ten years prior the story, Issei suffered an unkown accident that left him both mentally and physically scarred for life, as well as leaving him completely deaf. Not much is known about him beside the Flashback Rias has seen in his dreams about his grandfather teaching him swordsmanship. Plot Soundless Knight TBA Soundless DXD TBA Powers & abilities Master Swordsman: '''At first Issei ignored he was skilled with the sword, but soon after he joins Rias' peerage it became quite obvious his ability with it. '''Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata): A style of swordsmanship involving the use of a sheathed blade. While technically not exposing the weapon's blade, users of this style have been shown capable of slicing foes as if they were wielding an unsheathed sword. The stances assumed in the performance of this form are vaguely reminiscent of those typical to Iaido, where the swordsmen wields the sheath of their sword with one hand, and rests the other on the hilt. Dual-wielding: '''Issei is ambidextrous and was taught in dual-wielding, giving him the ability to fight with two swords at the same time yet still manage to use Style of the Undrawn Long Sword as effective with one sword. '''Immense speed: '''Even before gaining attributes of a Knight, he is a lot faster than normal human. Being a Knight, Issei is insanely fast, being able to dominate most of his foes with speed alone. Equipment '''First Unnamed Nodachi: '''The first weapon Rias gave him, originally a gift from Souji Okita, her brother's Knight. This is a Demonic Sword has the power to absorb some of the user spiritual energy to harden itself, making it almost unbreakable. Not only that, when reached a certain amount of energy, its scabbard have the power to knock the attacker's weapon back when block. This is a sword that fit Issei's fighting style very well. '''Second Unnamed Nodachi: '''A normal sword future Issei gave his past self so that he could push through stray exorcists to get to Raynare. This sword, while normal, allow Issei to use dual-wielding style, bringing his undrawn style to its most potential capabilities. '''Magical earphones: '''A pair of magical earphones that help Issei with his deafness problem, acting as his new eardrums. However, this earphones proved to be a disadvantage to Issei, as it could get destroyed easily in battle and greatly reduced his concentration on his surroundings. '''Sugari No Ontachi (須賀利御太刀): A lightning katana which belonged to the Empress of Japan Jito, the third of eight women to take the role of empress regnant. The sword represents the regalia of Japan and relate to Kusanagi no Tsurugi, but this may only extend as far as its use with the Imperial Regalia of Japan. Trivia * Due to his deafness Issei tends to look around a lot, (to avoid danger he can't predict with sense of hearing) this give him the ability to cover his surrounding with a more wider range than normal human. As it stated by Kiba, this ability is extremely useful for close range fighters such as swordsmen. This however, is reduced with his sense of hearing back on. * The image used on the profile is of Tsunayoshi Sawada ''from ''Katekyo Hitman Reborn. * The Issei despicted on this story is based on a real world person, a friend of the author. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:SoundlessDxD